The Bling Ring
by bllingringmisfit
Summary: Chloe just got out of Jail after spending a year in there after what the newspapers call 'The Bling Ring' she moves to Rosewood from California to stay out of the headlines and TMZ, she befriends the Liars and starts to fall for the boy Toby. She isn't meant to contact any of her frineds but she stays in touch with Nikki who also got arrested for the same thing.
1. Backround of the bling ring

For those who don't know what the bling ring is. A few years ago in Hollywood 5 or 6 teenagers broke into celebrities' houses and stole things. Some of the people they stole from was Paris Hilton, Lindsay Lohan, Miranda Kerr, Megan Fox Rachel Bilson etc. This went on for a year. There was an article in Vanity Fair, a book by the person who wrote the article and 2 movies. The movies came out in 2011 with Austin Butler and the other in 2013 with Emma Watson. Personally I think the 2013 one is better. So in my Story it is based on the 2013 movie Chloe is not played by Emma Watson but I think this character is pretty cool. But yeah I suggest watch one of the movies.

XO


	2. Chapter 1: Family Portrait

I walk out of the jail tasting fresh air in my lungs. It feels so good to be out of Orange, I will so not be wearing that for a long time. I pull my long blond hair out of my eyes as I walk to my car trying to ignore the press I look over and see Nikki walking with Sam (her sister. Well not really her sister Nikki's family took her in a few years ago after her mom fell of the face of the earth) to her car. I spot my Mom and Dad they are still pissed at me for getting arrested for stealing so I'm surprised that they showed up here. I get into the back of the car and my parents get into the front. "You can't stay here Chloe" My posh mother told me, oh great no hello just your leaving, "Where am I going than?" I ask in my sexy voice. I love my voice it's like really sexy haha its awesome when I rap to songs, boys melt over it and girls love it. Nothing like my up-tight mothers. "You're going to move to a small town called Rosewood to live with your cousin Hanna and my sister Ashley," Mom explains "do you remember them?" Dad asks me "No" I say in pissed off way, I just get out of Jail and I'm getting shipped off way to start my life up again.

* * *

We get home I forgot how big it was even if it was just a year away. My parents give me my phone back and tell me to pack everything, holy fuck I'm really moving away from California. After a few hours of packing I got it all done from CDs and Books to Dresses and Shoes my bedroom was nearly empty I look at it sadly, I hear a cough at my door and turn around to see my father, "Time to go" he says "What I'm not even staying here for a night?" He shakes his head "You said you wanted to keep your car so if you're driving down you have to leave tonight, the GPS is set up and ready to go" he says, I nod while walking out to my car my mom is already out there. I put my bags in the car and my parents give me a hug "Now no drink driving again, no Drugs and call us when you get there ok?" I nod, not saying anything because I know that I can only promise that I will call when I get down to Rosewood. I get in the car look out the window sadly "I love you Chloe" my mom says "I love you too mom and dad" and I drive off.

* * *

After a whole night of driving I finally got to the small town Rosewood around 6:00 in the morning I found the address of the house I park out the front and look at it, its big but not as big and fancy as mine was. I put my Prada sunglasses onto of my head grab my Gucci handbag and walk up to the front door in my six-inch heels. I knock on the door and wait a moment; a redhead woman opens the door "Hello, you must be Chloe" The woman said "yes and you must be Hanna" trying to be kind knowing she is the mother she chuckles and says "No I'm not I'm Ashley, your Auntie" I nod "Hanna is still in bed she should be up soon though. Please come in side you must be so tired from driving all night" I shrug as I step inside "A little tired thank you for taking me in, Mrs Marin" I say not sure what to call her because I don't really remember meeting her before. "It's Ashley, and you're welcome. Oh Hanna you're finally awake this is Chloe you remember her right?" she says to a blond girl with her hair tied up in a messy bun wearing a green singlet shirt with black skinny jeans and nude Wedges. She looks at me "Umm… sure" she says. I go back out side and get my many bags after they showed me my bedroom, it's a white large room with a tan queen-size bed, tan bed side table, two black leather chairs and a desk for my school work. My favourite bit was my giant wardrobe with shelves for bags, sunglasses, jewellery, shoes make up and perfume. It had shoe racks for all my shoes some draws for my underwear and pants and a then I there is enough room for all of my shirts and dresses (I have a lot of them) and there is still room for more. After unpacking I put my bags under my bed for now and got changed and up my hair in a untidy fishtail braid before I go downstairs to go outside to have a smoke (I hid my weed, bong and all my other types of drugs and drug appliances) I got a text form Nikki 'Hey heard you moved towns I know were not suppose 2 but I would love 2 keep in touch with u XO –Nikki' I texted her back 'Hell yeah we will keep in touch XO –C' and I pressed sent.


	3. Toxic

I'm sitting in the car with Hanna at the Rosewood high school, I turn and look at Hanna she is on her phone texting someone. I pull out my phone and check my messages nothing, I sigh and get out the car placing a smoke in my mouth and light it and take a drag ahh that feels good I smile to myself, Hanna gets out of the car "for real I really don't want to smell like smoke" I shrug at her Hanna walks over to me and pulls the fag out of my mouth and stomps on it "What the fuck?" I ask her but she just walks away and I follow here to the main office for my stuff.

I sit in my first class which is English, I sit next to a girl with the preppy look from the blouse to the shoes she has the look down and a guy with a sexy smile and blue eyes he looks over at me and smiles at me "I'm Noel" he says extending his hand I take his hand and shake it "Chloe" I say in my sexy voice "Oh please, Noel she hasn't been here 5 minutes and you have been single for 5 minutes stop hitting on her" says the preppy girl. I turn to look at her "I'm Spencer" she smiles. My phone beeps I open the message. **_Be careful Chloe, you don't want people to know why you move down here do you? –A. _** I look at the photo of me that is attached it was my photo that was taken at the cop station. "What the fuck?" I whisper who is A I look around, I see Hanna talking to a boy who hair s nearly as long as hers then the teacher walks in "Ok we are going to pick up from where we left off and…" I drown out the teacher I have the feeling that this double is going to take forever.

I follow Hanna into the Cafeteria with our trays of food and she goes straight for a table with people sitting at the table "Hey guys, this is Chloe she is living with me for a while" she says while taking a seat. I look at the people and recognize Spencer and sit next to her. "Hi welcome to Rosewood, I'm Emily" says a tan girl with a great body "forsure, nice to meet you" "Hey I'm Aria" says a brunette girl with feather earrings "what's up" is my response as the girls start to gossip about their boyfriends I text Nicki _OMG wish I was back in Cali, in desperate need of shopping and a PARTAY! _I send the message and look up "so any good shops around here?" I ask "there ok, but if you want a great day of shopping you need to go to the city" Hanna answers me "What about parties there has to be a good party or club" I ask "Well… I think someone is meant to be throwing a party, who is it again?" Aria asks Spencer "I think it was Jenna, and for the clubs unless you have a fake I.D. good luck getting in to any" Spencer tells me "lucky I have a fake I.D. I didn't need it much at home because the just let me in because I was dating the guy who ran it, but I still have it" I says in a smart-ass tone my phone vibrates on the table _Just get stoned always works ;p _I chuckle at it and put my phone in my pocket of my jeans without replying and pick up my lunch tray "where you going?" Spencer asks me "I need a smoke" I answer and walk off before I see the looks on their faces of disgust.

I am sitting out the front of the school with my packet of smokes on my lap while taking a drag when a boy walks up to me "you know there is nothing attractive about a girl when she smokes" he says sitting next to me "So I didn't mean for you to find me attractive did I?" I answered him, I turn and look at him, he has amazing blue eyes, a bit of a nose on him and freshly cut hair all gelled up he was really cute I put my smoke out "Just for you, I'll put it out" I flirt, he smiles at me and nods in approval "I'm Chloe" I introduce myself while tossing my blond hair over my shoulder "I'm Toby, since when do you come here?" Toby asks me. Bloody hell he is so damn sexy, better then Ricky. "My first day here, do you go here?" I ask hopeful "Nah I dropped out to work fulltime, I'm a carpenter." Toby says proudly "Cute, we I want to be a designer go to the school in California, it's where the hills girls went" I say he nods "The hills girls?" he asks and I giggle "You know the hills the T.V show?" he shakes his head, I sigh "never mind, so… do you wanna ditch and go for a drink?" I ask him. He shakes his head "nah I'm meant to pick up my girlfriend and drop her home" I look down gee thanks for telling me about her before "oh uh ok, who's your girlfriend?" "Spencer Hastings" the girl who was sitting with me before in class and at lunch, I even spotted her practically having eye sex with that Andrew guy "She left, she had to… go for… a trip with her class" wow real obvious. 'Oh, she didn't tell me that was happening" I nod "it was a surprise one nobody knew it was happening apparently" he nods looking sad "you know what. Let's go for that drink. Tell me about yourself." He stands up and walks over to a brown truck. I stand up and follow him to the truck and get in. "Let's go" I giggle, toby start up the truck and pulls away from the school.


End file.
